Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nozzles for rotary kilns used for such purposes as reducing iron ore to a lower state of oxidation. In such kilns, a plurality of nozzles may be mounted on the outer surface of the kiln and project radially through the kiln shell to inject fluid into the kiln at circumferentially and axially spaced locations along the length of the shell.